sonic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Chaotix
*Vector the Crocodile *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Julie-Su *Mighty the Armadillo *Ray the Flying Squirrel *Saffron Bee *Heavy the Robot *Bomb }} |alignment = Good |status = Active |alternate_names = *Team Chaotix *Chaotix Detective Agency *Chaotix Crew |allies = **Woodland Kingsmen **Silver the Hedgehog *United Federation **G.U.N. ***Team Dark *Honey Clothing *Fire Ant Council *Dimitri *Chip *Great Desert Dark Egg Legion **Beauregard Rabbot **Matilda the Armadillo *Meropis *Classic Sonic *Avatar }} |enemies = ***Tralius Egg Army ***Avalon Egg Army ***Soumerca Egg Army *Dark Legion *Fearsome Foursome *Destructix *Black Arms *Mammoth Mogul *Walter Naugus *Iron Dominion *Ifrit *Felidae *Dingoes *Dr. Finitevus *Sand-Blasters *Hooligans *Team Rose *Team Dark *Pirates of the Setting Dawn *Thrash the Tasmanian Devil *Dark Gaia **Dark Gaia's Minions *Time Eater *Infinite }} |headquarters = *Angel Island *Chaotix Detective Agency office *Rocky Jungle Zone *New Mobotropolis *Knothole Village |equipment/weapons = *Sling Rings *Espio's ninja weapons *Julie-Su's gun *Extreme Gear **Hard-Boiled }} The '''Chaotix', also known as Team Chaotix and originally the Chaotix Crew,Knuckles' Chaotix (Sega 32X) North American instruction manual, pg. 7 are a group that appears in the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series and Sonic the Hedgehog comic series and its spin-offs published by Archie Comics. They were Knuckles the Echidna's assistants as Guardian of Angel Island. The group was originally formed when Knuckles required help in defeating Robotnik, and Metal Sonic after the Freedom Fighters were all captured. All of its members are close friends with Knuckles, or else with a member who is a close friend of Knuckles', and one of them, Julie-Su, dated him. The Chaotix have resided part time in both Knothole Village and New Mobotropolis, helping the Kingdom of Acorn battle the Eggman Empire and other threats. Since the death of Locke, they have split their duties between the war and protecting Angel Island from outside threats. The team has remained together over the years, but suffered the loss of Julie-Su due to the machinations of Thrash the Tasmanian Devil. History ''Knuckles' Chaotix'' In Knuckles' Chaotix, Vector, Espio, Charmy, and Mighty came by themselves to investigate a mysterious island which had risen from the depths of the ocean. Upon arriving, however, most of them were captured by Dr. Robotnik, who was trying to unlock the secrets of the world's Rings. As Knuckles arrived, he managed to fend off Eggman trying to imprison Espio. Knuckles and Espio then ventured to Eggman's carnival themed fortress, the Newtrogic High Zone, where the others were being held captive in the Combi Catcher. The group teamed up to stop the Doctor's evil plan and surprisingly also got support from two of Eggman's robots, Heavy and Bomb. After defeating Eggman in the Newtrogic High Zone's five main attractions, Metal Sonic merged with the Stage Select machine and used its deadly traps to attack the heroes. After the heroes destroyed the machine, the damaged Metal Sonic fled back to Eggman, who activated his Special Ring. The heroes were then confronted by a giant, red, monstrous version of Metal Sonic. The heroes managed to defeat the robot and put an end to Dr. Eggman's scheme however. ''Sonic Heroes'' Vector, Espio and Charmy operate the Chaotix Detective Agency, and never turn down any work that pays. They end up being hired by a mysterious client and come into conflict with the robotic forces of Dr. Eggman. However, their job is eventually revealed to be to release Eggman, and to stop Metal Sonic, who had earlier mutinied against his master. Besides fighting against "Eggman" (actually Metal Sonic in disguise), Chaotix also had run-in with Team Dark and Team Rose, the former due to their mistaking them for Eggman's henchmen and the latter due to miscommunication that led Team Rose to believe they were responsible for abducting Chocola the Chao. In the game, Espio is Speed type, Charmy is Fly type, and Vector is Power type. Their missions are special when compared to other teams in the game, as they have to complete a certain objective in order to finish the level. Usually the missions involve gathering a certain amount of objects. Their extra missions are basically the same like the normal missions: the goal is the same but with added difficulty. Their Team Blast is Chaotix Recital. It destroys all enemies in its area of effect and makes each of them drop five, ten, or twenty rings. ''Shadow the Hedgehog'' The Chaotix Detective Agency were working on a secret case. Arriving in Glyphic Canyon, Knuckles attempted to assist G.U.N. by driving off the Black Arms infesting the area. In Central City, Knuckles discovered that the Black Arms had set up bombs across the city that would destroy the entire city, and that he had to do it with help. Then, Knuckles helped G.U.N. attacking the Black Arms base in the Black Comet, with Knuckles planning to destroy the comet's nucleus. Charmy in particular was sent to Prison Island by Vector to locate secret discs for G.U.N.. Afterwards, the trio met in one of Eggman's bases to hack his computer. As Shadow arrived and opened a portal to the Mad Matrix, Vector had Espio follow the hedgehog and extract information from the terminals. Some time later, Vector entered the Space Colony ARK to find the main computer room. Joining up with Shadow, the duo found the room, only to be attacked by Black Doom whom they defeated, allowing Vector to regroup with the Chaotix. In the control room, Vector rushed Espio to hack the ARK's computer, fearing to lose all the recovered data. Charmy however had enough of waiting and rammed the computer. To everyone's surprise, it worked and gave them access to a secret message from Gerald Robotnik which played all around the world, revealing his true intentions behind Shadow's creation and giving Shadow the determination to defeat Black Doom for good. ''Sonic Rivals 2'' The Chaotix were hired to investigate recent Chao disappearances. Suspecting Silver the Hedgehog as the culprit, Vector sent Espio to investigate him. However, Espio befriended the hedgehog and learned his true intentions for hiding the Chao was to protect them from Dr. Eggman Nega. When finding out that Espio had failed his mission, Vector was furious as he already spent their client's money on rent payments. ''Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood'' The Chaotix helped G.U.N. gather clues about the Marauders and find out where they imprisoned leader Knuckles. After pinning down four possible hideouts, Vector met Sonic over G.U.N.'s channel and promised his team would gather intel on Shade. ''Sonic Colors'' The Chaotix were tasked to investigate Dr. Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park and find Dr. Eggman. Arriving there, the group split up to scout Planet Wisp for clues. However, Charmy got distracted by the attractions while Espio utilized the local hazards to train. As both of them ran into Sonic and Tails, Vector awaited their reports before meeting Sonic as well. Fearing Sonic's involvement would cost the Chaotix their reward, Vector initially told Sonic to leave, but allowed his help once Charmy provided a clue. When their search yielded no result though, Espio reunited with his team too. Seemingly giving up on their objective, Vector looked for other jobs for the Chaotix, even offering Sonic to join their agency. ''Sonic Generations'' The Chaotix helped prepare a surprise birthday party for Sonic. As the party began, the Time Eater suddenly appeared and created Time Holes which transported Knuckles to Sky Santuary, Espio to Seaside Hill, Vector to Rooftop Run and Charmy to Planet Wisp, turning them into statues in the White Space. Eventually, the detectives were restored to normal by Sonic and his past self, and they soon appeared to cheer on both Sonics as they confronted the Time Eater, controlled by Dr. Eggman. Upon the Time Eater's defeat, the Chaotix were transported back to the present where they resumed the celebration and later waved goodbye to Classic Sonic and Classic Tails as they returned to their own time. Worlds Collide After the world had once again been reset by Dr. Eggman's second Genesis Wave, the Chaotix aided Sonic in searching for Tails, Amy and Knuckles, who had all recently vanished, when they where apprehended by Copy Robot and captured to be turned into Roboticized Masters by Dr. Eggman and his new partner Dr. Wily.''Sonic Universe'' #51, "When Worlds Collide Part Two: Mistaken Identities" Now under the control of the two doctors as the Roboticized Masters Knuckles Man, Vector Man, Espio Man and Charmy Man, they were sent to destroy Sonic and Tails, along with their new friends Mega Man and Proto Man in the Skull Egg Zone.''Sonic Universe'' #52, "When Worlds Collide Part Five: The Advance Guard" However, the combined efforts of Sonic, Mega Man, and Tails found the trio restored to normal, and in gratitude they set out to assist Proto Man in his efforts to save Dr. Light.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #249, "When Worlds Collide Part Six: Friends or Foes"''Sonic Universe'' #53, "When Worlds Collide Part Eight: Liberation" Once the rest of Sonic's friends had been saved, the Chaotix took part in the final battle against the horde of time-cloned Robot Masters below the Wily Egg. The battle raged on until the launch of the Super Genesis Wave, which restored the Chaotix's world into a unstable state after Super Sonic's attempt to reverse the wave was met with interference by Eggman.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #250, "When Worlds Collide Part Nine: All-Out War!"''Mega Man'' #27, "When Worlds Collide Part Ten: No Holds Barred"''Sonic Universe'' #54, "When Worlds Collide Part Eleven: Worst of the Worst"''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #251, "When Worlds Collide Finale: Best of the Best" Shattered World Crisis Act One After the beginning of the Shattered World Crisis, the trio were hired by Princess Sally to search for the Chaos Emeralds, which where vital in restoring the world to normal. Their assignment took them to the Pumpkin Hill Zone, where they aided Knuckles in fighting off a force of Dark Gaia Creatures. Afterwards, Knuckles agreed to aid the them in search for an Emerald that was in the area. Unfortunately, they soon ran afoul of mercenaries hired by Dr. Eggman for the same mission: the Hooligans.''Sonic Universe'' #63, "The Great Chaos Caper Part One: On the Hunt" After a brief battle that ended when both sides realized that neither had the Chaos Emerald both had detected in the area, the Chaotix and Knuckles entered Aquatic Mine Zone, where they found the gemstone and Light Gaia.''Sonic Universe'' #64, "The Great Chaos Caper Part Two: The Usual Suspects" Another encounter with the Hooligans and the monstrous Dark Gaia Titan nearly resulted in catastrophe, but the Chaotix succeeded in reclaiming the Emerald and fooling their competition. At Knuckles' suggestion, they gave him the Chaos Emerald for safe-keeping and continued on their mission.''Sonic Universe'' #65, "The Great Chaos Caper Part Three: Chip of the Ol' Emerald!"''Sonic Universe'' #66, "The Great Chaos Caper Part Four: Water Way To Go!" The Chaotix later sent Espio the Chameleon to Casino Park to investigate the Chaos Emerald Championship, and he arranged for their leader Knuckles to be added to the roster for the tournament.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #268, "Champions Part One: The Gang's All Here" Espio eventually lost to Bean, much to the chagrin of his fellow detectives.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #270, "Champions Part Three: Raising the Stakes" Act Two The Chaotix were later contacted by Sonic and Sally to discuss a plan to stage a worldwide assault on the Eggman Empire, to which the former agreed to participate in.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #283, "The Mission" Later, the Chaotix saw the restoration of the world.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #287, "Panic In The Sky Part Four: Finale - As Was Foretold" The Case of the Pirate Princess At some point after the world was restored, the Chaotix met Echo the Dolphin of the Meropis City Guard, who needed help search for the missing Princess Undina. Echo would supply her, Knuckles, Vector, Espio, Charmy, Mighty, Ray, Saffron and Andrea's means of transportation: a car capable of travel above and under water. Their trip went relatively smoothly, save for some bickering, until Echo inadvertently bumped into Razor the Shark and his Chao, Crusher, resulting in a brief scuffle erupting. After being calmed, Razor explained that he, too, was out to look for Princess Undina, having been sent by his friend Coral. An argument nearly erupted between the two, after which a massive submarine appeared before them. Before the Chaotix could flee, however, they were captured and brought onto a deck, where they met the pirate crew and Princess Undina herself.''Sonic Universe'' #91, "The Case of the Pirate Princess Part One: Dial "C" for Chaotix" ''Sonic Forces'' In Sonic Forces, after Dr. Eggman defeated Sonic (and seemingly killed him) and began conquering the world, Team Chaotix and their allies formed a ragtag resistance group, with their leader Knuckles at the helm, to counter the Eggman Empire's reign. At some point during the ensuing war between the Eggman Army and the Resistance, Team Chaotix appeared in the City to help organize its defenses. A few days later, the City came under attack by an Eggman Army battalion. As Team Chaotix began preparing the troops, their efforts got slowed slightly down by an eager, but incompetent resistance rookie. When the Badnik battalion then broke into the City, Team Chaotix faced the robots head on. Thanks to the rookie though, the robots withdrew. Praising the rookie for their work, Team Chaotix began organizing an evacuation.Sonic Forces: Moment of Truth, "Moment of Truth" After six months of warfare, Eggman had taken control of more than 99% of the planet, leaving Team Chaotix and the rest of the Resistance with impossible odds to beat. Eventually, Team Chaotix met up at the Resistance HQ where they, after some discussions, were debriefed on the Resistance's newest recruit, the Avatar, whom Knuckles introduced them to. Learning soon after that Sonic was alive, but kept imprisoned onboard the newly-rebuilt Death Egg, Espio and Vector went to the Spaceport with a squad and managed to steal a shuttle for the Resistance to head to the Death Egg in. Discovering afterward that Sonic was to be banished into space soon, Vector and Espio joined the rescue team heading to the Death Egg. However, they quickly got lost. Luckily, the Avatar found Sonic and escape with him. When the Avatar was then sent on a mission with Sonic, Vector and Charmy had opposing opinions about whether or not the Avatar was up for it. Team Chaotix later fought Eggman's forces at Seaside Hill before coming over to Park Avenue and helping secure an escape route for civilians. When Tails and Classic Sonic (who had been brought to Team Chaotix's dimension by Eggman's new power) later joined the Resistance, Team Chaotix learned of Eggman's plan to eliminate the Resistance in three days. Soon after, Vector and Charmy observed the Resistance's efforts to hold back an army of Death Egg Robot sentinels and Shadow, who turned out to be a replica created by the Phantom Ruby. While Sonic confronted the Shadow replica, Team Chaotix took part in Knuckles' full frontal assault on Metropolis. Unfortunately, Infinite, Eggman's new henchmen, was waiting for the Resistance and activated his Phantom Ruby prototype, wiping out over 80% of the heroes' forces in the confusion. Forced to regroup, Team Chaotix and the Resistance launched another plan to destroy the Death Egg, the power supply for Eggman's Phantom Rubies, in order to shut these weapons down. Thanks to the Sonics' cooperation, the Death Egg was soon destroyed, which Team Chaotix would celebrate in the HQ. However, the Resistance discovered while capturing Metropolis that Eggman had a backup reactor for his Phantom Rubies underneath the Eggman Empire Fortress. With less than an hour before Eggman put his endgame into effect, Team Chaotix and the Resistance launched one final attack on Eggman's tower in hopes of stopping the Phantom Rubies. As they fought their way through the army of replicas, E-123 Omega came to their rescue when Infinite got ready to finish them off. It was then, however, that Infinite launched Eggman's plan: using his Phantom Ruby, he got ready to drop a sun on the Resistance and kill them all. While Team Chaotix were at a loss about what to do, the Avatar was able to neutralize Infinite's sun in the last second using a Phantom Ruby prototype. Team Chaotix subsequently returned to the battle with the Eggman Army while Sonic and the Avatar destroyed Infinite and the Phantom Rubies' reactor. Eggman, however, had foreseen this and his used his original Phantom Ruby in conjunction with his Death Egg Robot to create thousands of replicas to overwhelm Team Chaotix and the rest with. Fortunately, Sonic, the Avatar and Classic Sonic beat Eggman and destroyed his Phantom Ruby, which made his replica army vanish and left the Resistance as the victors. After watching Classic Sonic return to his own dimension now that the Phantom Ruby was gone, Team Chaotix and their friends followed Sonic's example and set out to rid the world of all traces of Eggman's reign. At a last meeting in the Resistance HQ, Knuckles disbanded the Resistance as the Avatar announced their departure, whom Team Chaotix expressed their respect to. The friends then agreed with Tails that even though they were going back to their old lives, they would be friends forever and keep working together to restore the world. Tactics The Chaotix are a fighting force, facing enemies directly, rather than the guerrilla tactics the Freedom Fighters used. However, they are willing to engage in peace talks with organizations that could possibly be a serious threat to the Kingdom of Acorn. Trivia *Most members of the Chaotix made their debut in the game Knuckles' Chaotix. However, the game series only considers Vector, Espio, and Charmy as the whole team. This is further shown in Sonic Heroes, that they are a detective agency rather than a fighting force. *Unlike the Freedom Fighters, not all of the Chaotix members have had stories focusing on them as the primary protagonist, though this applies only to Vector, Ray, and Saffron. *Despite calling it their home for years and emphatically defending it from many forces that would cause it harm, it has yet to be proven if any of the Chaotix were ever born on Angel Island: **Knuckles: Echidnaopolis (pocket zone) **Julie-Su: Twilight Zone **Charmy: Golden Hive Colony **Saffron: Golden Hive Colony **Mighty: Kingdom of Mercia **Vector: Tralius **Ray: Unknown (surface of Earth) **Espio: Dragon Kingdom (previously thought to be from Angel Island's chameleon colony in Rainbow Valley) References }} * Category:Heroes Category:Organizations Category:Groups